RETOS DIABOLIK LOVERS!
by Romanticloverheart
Summary: Lectores! Podéis hacernos retos! Escribidlo en los comentarios y las haremos y si no pues castigo!
1. INTRODUCCIÓN!

Hola a todos! Vosotros los lectores podréis poner en los comentarios retos para:

-Ayato

-Shuu

-Reiji

-Kanato

-Raito

-Subaru

-Yui

Todo tipos de retos!

Aceptamos casi todo! Todo menos cosas muy sexuales!


	2. RETOS 1

**Romanticloverheart(yo): ¡Hola a todos! ¡Bienvenidos a nuestro programa de RETOS DIABOLIK LOVERS! Este programa será de retos y completo humor!**

**Ayato: Humor a la mierda! El anime trata sobre nosotros, en el que las que nos ven se tienen que enamorar de nosotros!**

**Romanticloverheart(yo): Esta vez noo!(voz burlona) Esta vez los lectores os piondrán retos y comencemos con el primero que es de lulu (Anónimo):**

_raito x yui lemon XD okno_

**Romanticloverheart(yo): Raito decide!**

**Laito: Por mí encantado lulu-chan...(voz seductora)**

**Yui(super nerviosa y sonrojada): Noooooooooo!**

**Laito: ¿Ves? Si quieres esta noche lo hacemos los dos...(voz que hace temblar a las chicas de nerviosismo, bueno ya me entendéis) y espero que seas una chica lulu-chan... porque últimamente no tengo relacioes con nadie... si eres un tío te torturaré sexualmente por la noche a las 12 de la noche... ¿Aceptas?**

**Romanticloverheart(yo):Ettoo... Laito... esto no e sun anuncio para que tengas relaciones y además no podemos decir nada de cosas sexuales idiota... Bueno vayamos con el siguiente! Es de Kakako(Anónimo):**

_un reto para raito TE reto a que nos cuentes por que hacias cositas xxx con tu zorrel...cordelia_

2 los reto a que le entregen a yui a los mukamis

3 yui te reto a que llames a tu padre y le digas todo lo que te a pasado asta ahora con los sakamakis

4 reto para todos los sakamakis ewe los reto a que le den un abraso a papamaki y le digan que lo quieren

**Laito:Las hacía con ella porque lo hacía muy bien y ese solo fue el comienzo de mi camino a hacia la perversión, la puta es que movía muy bien las caderas... ¡MIERDA! ¡AHORA TENGO QUE CONTRATAR A UNA PROSTITUTA PARA SACIARME!**

**Romanticloverheart(yo): ¡NI LO INTENTES CON MI MÓVIL! SI LO USAS TE VOY A TAR UNA PATADA EN TUS HUEVOS! ¡Y NO ME SIRVE NADA DE QUE TENGO MUCHAS FANS QUE ME AMAN!**

**Shuu: Cállense la puta boca o sino voy y lo cierro con cinta aislante! (con un aura roja maligna)**

**Romanticloverheart(yo): H-hai! Bueno al segundo reto...**

**Ayato: ¡NUNCA! ELLA ES MÍA, ES MI PRESA!**

**Kanato: Ayato, debes compartirla... pero no dejaremos que se la lleven...**

**Kou(apreciendo de la nada): Eso lo veremos...**

**CAMBIO DE ESCENARIO! AL DE UN CAMPO DE BATALLA!**

**Kou: Me la llevaré a toda costa!**

**Shuu(como un demonio enfadado con una espada)****: Cállate para el resto de tu vida rompe sueños!(pateando a Kou enviándolo al cielo y más allá)**

**REGRESANDO AL ESCENARIO INICIAL QUE ERA EL TÍPICO ESTUDIO DE TELEVISIÓN...**

**Romanticloverheart(yo):Nunca me imaginé que Shuu tuviese una fuerza tan extraordinaria que solo sale cuando tiene un mal despertar...**

**Shuu:Zzzzz... Zzzzzz... Yui...**

**Yui:¿Alguien me ha llamado?**

**Ayato: Maldito hermano mayor... no sueñes con chichinashi!**

**Yui: Qué lindo...**

**Ayato: ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué Shuu es muy lindo?!**

**Yui: ¡¿Eh?! Yo estoy hablando de este hamster ruso... y Shuu también tiene un lado lindo con aquella vez...**

**Subaru: ¿Aquella vez?**

**Yui: Síp! Er- (Shuu la coge de la mano y se la lleva corriendo a su camerino)**

**Shuu:No se lo digas a nadie lo de aquella vez...**

**FLASHBACK...**

Shuu estaba en una montaña en la que lo había enviado ahí porque había repetido curso, 3º de la ESO. Él iba caminando como un vagabundo con frío hasta cansarse y caer en un suelo de frías nubes de nieve...

Pero antes de que se desmayase una niña de pelo rubio se le acercó poniéndole un abrigo de piel para luego abrazarlo...

Shuu:Gra-gracias...

(?): De nada, ven a mi cabaña...

Cuando llegaron empezaron a hablar amistosamente sobre cosas triviales.

Shuu:¿Cómo te llamas?

(?):Yui, Yui Komori, encantada de conocerte!

**ADELANTO DEL FLASHBACK A CUANDO SE VIERON OTRA VEZ...**

_**Pensamiento de Shuu:Ella... es ella me gustaría ir y abrazarla...**_

_**Pensamiento de Yui:Es Shuu, parece distante... tal y como me describió su relación con sus hermanos...mme gustaría ir a brazarlo y... darle un beso...**_

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

**Yui:**** H-ai...**_**  
**_

**Ellos dos regresaron al escenario...**

**Romanticloverheart(yo):Ahora la última!**

**Shuu:Ni en mi puta vida!**

**Raito:Que le viole una tía!**

**Subaru:Que le hagan tras tras por atrás!**

**Ayato: Que le corten su puta polla!**

**Kanato:Que sea asesinado por la psicópata de Yuno Gasai de Mirai Nikki!**

**Reiji:Antes prefiero follar con la madre de Ayato que decirle te quiero a ese capullo**

**Romanticloverheart(yo): Pues castigo!**

**Yui:¿LLamar a mi padre para contarle todo? Pues vale... ¿Papá? Sí... bueno tú ya sabes... ajá?...ok de acuerdo Dice que os va a dejar sin descendientes...**

**Romanticloverheart(yo): ¡uy! Se me olvidó ese reto bueno comencemos con los castigos!**

**Shuu debes dormir con Yui (^_^)**

**Ayato no puede interrumpir la noche de Shuu y Yui**

**Kanato no puede dormir con Teddy**

**Subaru y Reiji deben dormir juntos!**

**Raito debe ver porno sin masturbarse!**

**EN LA HABITACIÓN DE SHUU...**

**Yui: L-lo siento... Shuu-san**

**Shuu(abrazando a Yui de la cadera poniendo la nuca de Yui en su pecho): Duérmete...**

**EN LA HABITACIÓN DE REIJI...**

**Subaru:Maldita escritora...**

**Reiji:Buenas noches...**

**EN LA HABITACIÓN DE AYATO...**

**Ayato:Ya mataré a la escritora algún día...**

**EN LA HABITACIÓN DE KANATO...**

**Kanato: Teddy duermete en el suelo (pateando al oso al suelo)**

**EN LA HABITACIÓN DE RAITO...**

**Raito:Tengo una gran ercción y me duele mucho... T_T me arrepiento de haber firmado el contrato...**

**Romanticloverheart(yo):Bueno vamos con la ¿tercera? sí tercera... es de Raven de acuario:**

_Espero haber entendido bien xDD mmm…reto (?) oh cielos XD ok no emm…reto a este Ayato a que se vista como mujer ewé, si lo llegas a escribir te amare (?) porque desde que vi una imagen relacionada con eso, he tenido una tremendas ganas de leer algo así XD T-T_

**Romanticloverheart(yo): No te preocupes! Bueno según tu comentario creo que haremos un show de cosplay protagonizada por Ayato!**

**Ayato:Ni en sueños! Prefiero el castigo! Y por cierto... en el primero Raito y Yui no han recibido un castigo!**

**Romanticloverheart(yo):Luego se los doy... y tu castigo va a ser hacer un gran show de pasarela vestida con distintos tipos de ropa de chica! y por cierto Raven de acuario-chan lo que te referías de Ayato vestida de chica era que tuvo que vestirse de princesa y siendo golpeado por Reiji, no? Bueno comencemos el espectáculo!**

**Ayato(vestido de Daisy del juego de Mario): Esto es humillante...**

**Raito:El siguiente será de gatita!**

**Ayato:Maldición! (vestido de gatita de poca ropa)**

**Reiji:El tercero es de camarera...**

**Y así continuó, el resto os dejo imaginarlo a vosotros!**

**Romanticloverheart(yo):Al comienzo como pidieron lemon, no recibirán castigo Yui y Raito!**

**La ganadora esta vez es Yui!**

**Bueno! No os olvidéis de poner retos en los comentarios a nuestros vampiros Sakamaki y Yui! TO-DO TI-PO DE RETOS MENOS LOS MUY SEXUALES!**

**Bueno hasta la próxima! Y suerte con los exámenes o cosas especiales!**


	3. RETOS 2

**Romanticloverheart(yo):Hola a todos de nuevo! He recibido tres retos así que empecemos! **

**Ayato el primero des de Kanako(Anónima):**

_pero papamaki es buena persona aparte es muy sexy..._

_para kanato y ayato: ustedes sabian que latio hacia eso con su madre_

_una pregunta para todos : que pasaria si un dia a su padre le da el capricho de que yui sea su nueva esposa? _

_reto para subaru: quiero que lleves a yui con tu mami eve _

_para ayato y laito: que pensaron cuando kanato rompio a teddy ese dia .o. _  
_...laito yo te amaba pero...e-e ya no por que hiciste esas cosas asquerosas con tu madre uvu ahora amo eterna mente a kanato _

**Subaru:Papamaki es una mierda pinchada en un palo!**

**Ayato:Es un capullo**

**Shuu:Es un desconocido para mí...**

**Reiji: Es un jodido**

**Raito: Es un gilipollas! Que me chupe la polla!**

**Kanato: Es un desgraciado...**

**Romanticloverheart(yo): Es un puto padre de 6 hijos maleducados... pobre Yui... ¡Comencemos! El primero...**

**Ayato: ¡¿Si lo sabía?! ¡PERO SI LO HACÍAN EN TODOS LOS LUGARES Y EN FRENTE MÍO! ¡Y LO PEOR DE TODO ERA CUANDO COMÍAMOS! BUAGH!**

**Kanato: Sí lo sabía... hasta Raito contrataba a prostitutas o seducía a alguna chica y luego yo la convertía en cera, que todas ellas son mis muñecas de cera...**

**Romanticloverheart(yo):Ahora la segunda!**

**Ayato: Lo mato! Follaré o violaré a Yui antes de que lo haga él por lo menos!**

**Shuu:Antes muerto! Prefiero hacer un rodaje Yaoi que eso!**

**Kanato: Nun-ca! Ella es mi nueva muñeca de cera!**

**Subaru: Antes le cortaré los huevos! Y luego las quemaré en la chimenea!**

**Reiji: Ni en mi infinita puta vida! Antes le doy un sermón de abuela de 13 horas!**

**Raito: Bitch-chan es mi nueva prostituta!**

**Romanticloverheart(yo):Subaru la siguiente es para ti!**

**Subaru: ¡¿LLEVAR A YUI A DOSDE ESTÁ MI MAMITA?!**

**Romanticloverheart(yo): Sip!**

**Yui: ¿Tu madre?**

**Subaru: Yui venga vamos!**

**Subaru y Yui fueron a la mansión Sakamaki en limusina, pero por desgracia se encontraron con papamaki cual los puso nervioso, bueno digamos que puso nerviosa a Yui y a Subaru con ganas de sobra de darle una buena paliza...**

**Karl Heinz: Hola hijito, y tú debes la señorita Yui-chan, encantado de conocerte(haciendo una reverencia)**

**Yui(sorprendida):I-igualmente...**

**Romanticloverheart(yo):Lárgate! (enviando a Karl Heinz con una patada a China)**

**Subaru: Continuemos, Yui...**

**Yui: ¿Y la escritora?**

**Subaru: Me da igual...**

**Mientras que yo me escondo detrás de los rosales rojos... Suabu y Yui fueron a una torre al lado de la masión donde se suponía que estaba Christa la madre de Subaru...**

**Subaru: ¿Madre?**

**Christa: ¡No te acerques a mí!**

**Subaru: Soy yo madre, Subaru...**

**Christa: Ah... hola hijo... ¿quién es esta niña?**

**Subaru: Es una amiga mía...**

**Christa: ¡Oh! Bueno, entonces me presento, soy Christa la madre de Subaru, me apodan como la rosa blanca por mi sofisticación y elegancia**

**Yui:Yo me llamo Yui Komori,soy hija de un caza-, digo sacerdote, fui adoptada, en mi anterior instituto me llamaban la mariposa roja dorada**

**Subaru: Yui, nos largamos!**

**Yui: Pe-pero si quiero seguir hablando con tu madre!**

**Subaru(cogiendo a Yui del brazo arrastrándola a fuera): Ahora!**

**Yui: Ha-hai! Adiós señorita Christa!**

**Christa(feliz): Adiós! (despidiéndose de Yui y Subaru)**

**Subaru: No hables así con mi madre...(irritado)**

**Yui: Su-subaru... (sorprendida de haber sido besada por él)**

**EN EL ESCENARIO...**

**Ayato: Maldita escritora! ¡¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS LES HAS HECHO QUE SE BESASEN?!**

**Romanticloverheart(yo):Porque quiero molestarte (sacándole la lengua)**

**Yui: ¡Hemos regresado!**

**Romanticloverheart(yo): Ahora la cuarta!**

**Ayato: Pensé que ya era el apocalipsis zomnie ya que a Kanato le gustaba mucho...**

**Raito: Yo pensé: "¡POR FIIIIN! Por fin rompió ese maldito osito de mierda! Y por cierto... Eres una cabrona escritora!**

**Romanticloverheart(yo)(fingiendo inocencia): ¡¿Pero si yo qué he hecho ahora?!**

**Raito: He perdido una gatita-chan fan! Todo por tu culpa! Quiero cerrar el contrato!**

**Romanticloverheart(yo): Lo siento, hice este programa una parte para joder a vosotros y otra para hacer reir a los lectores. Bueno, continuemos con el segundo que es de lulu(Anónima):**

_no gracias raito yo te amo y todo eso pero e-e te acostaste con cordelia y eso te quita muchos punto con las fans  
para los sakamaki:...ustedes saben que el papa de yui es casador de vampiros?_

para shuu: shuu yo se donde esta edgar :I pero no te lo dire por que soy mala

para todos: que pasaria si padre revive a sus ''queridas'' madres?

**Raito: Vamos, no seas tímidita... lu-lu-chan...(voz seductora)**

**Romanticloverheart(yo harta): Raito...(voz de ultratumba) Te he dicho miles de veces que este programa es de comedia no de porno!**

**Raito: Hai, hai... y de todas esas veces no te hago caso...**

**Romanticloverheart(yo): Ahora te vas enterar! (atando a Raito y luego poniéndolo en una gran jaula con muchas serpientes) Muajajaja!**

**Ayato: ¡¿QUE EL PADRE DE YUI ES UN CAZADOR DE VAMPIROS?! Bueno, podemos usar a Yui de ayuda!**

**Yui: ¿Mi padre es un cazador de Vampiros? Bueno todo cobra sentido sobre las cosas de su habitación...(recordando su habitación llena de armas raras y muy peligrosas)**

**Reiji: Habrá que tener cuidado... ¡ESPEREN! Yui ya le ha contado a su padre sobre nosotros!**

**Yui:Solo he hablado de cosas buenas! (con un ambiente moe moe)**

**Romanticloverheart(yo):Ahora te toca Shuu!**

**Shuu(traumado): Edgar... lo siento Edgar... Edgar... ¡DIME DONDE DEMONIOS ESTÁ EDGAR O SINO... SUFRIRÁS... LA MALA SUERTE TE PASARÁ UNA JUGADA...**

**Romanticloverheart(Yo):Wow... se lo ha tomado demasiado en serio, bueno ahora con la última.**

**Ayato: Convierto a mi viejo en gey con un vídeo y lo subo a internet**

**Shuu: Ma da igual con que pueda dormir cuando quiera y saltarme las clases que haga lo que le dé la puta gana excepto casarse con Yui que entonces lo quemaré vivo**

**Kanato: Lo atormentaré el resto de su vida, matando...**

**Raito: Follaría con mi "privada prostituta", que es mi madre**

**Subaru: Mi madre está viva, peri se acerca a ella de alguna manera lo asesinaré con mi daga!**

**Reiji: Que le den tras tras fuerte y flojo por atrás!**

**Romanticloverheart(yo): ¡Esperen! Acabamos de recibir otra! Que es de Komori Kanade y dice así:**

_Ok xD mmmm  
a que Shuu bese a Yui y que la muerda frente a Ayato y ayato no pueda hacer nada xD (Q la rubia esa no se resista ! xD)  
ayato diga si le gusta yui o no ;D xD  
reiji rompa una de sus vajillas mas preciadas  
kanato grite que teddy no es real (no me maten)  
raito no tenga relaciones sexuales ni se masturbe por 2 meses  
subaru sea dulce con sus hermanos_

JODANSE SAKAMAKIS! XD me gusto mucho los retos jaja

**Romanticloverheart(yo): Estas chicas son las que me gustan que tenga de escritora unas jodedoras profesionales/expertas que somos casi todos!(llorando exageradamente) Bueno el primero!**

**Ayato: ¡NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (se escucha el grito por todo el universo y más allá haciendo retumbar hasta galaxias)**

**Shuu:Yui...(cogiéndola de la cabeza para que lo mirase) Te amo...(besándola) ahora déjame beber de tu sangre que tengo mucha sed(tirándola a un sofá de terciopelo rojo y con élencima de ella)(Nota de Autora: Servicio para los calentones!)**

**Yui:Shuu-san...(siendo mordida por Shuu en el cuello del lado izquierdo)(mientras que los otros estaban reteniendo a Ayato con cadenas para que no les atacasen...)**

**Romanticloverheart(yo): Ahora te toca Ayato!**

**Ayato(Vestido con Smoking):Chichinashi...**

**Yui: ¿Pasa algo Ayato-kun?**

**Ayato: Quiero que seas mía tanto por fuera como por dentro... Por lo que te pido que seas mi novia y mi prometida...(Sacando una cagita abriéndolo con un anillo dentro...**

**Yui:Etto... no se qué decirte... ¿esto es una broma?**

**Ayato:No, te lo digo enserio...**

**Romanticloverheart(yo): Ayato...(siendo golpeada contra en suelo 3 metro hacia abajo...)**

**Yui: A-a-acepto...**

**Romanticloverheart(yo):Maldito Ayato... me vengaré!**

**Ayato:Sí,si como tú digas...**

**Romanticloverheart(yo):Ahora te toca Reiji**

**Reiji: ¡¿WTF?! Nunca! Pero solo para librarme del castigo...(cogiendo un plato chino) Adiós Mario...(Reiji pone nombres a sus vasijas)**

**Romanticloverheart(yo):Ahora Kanato!**

**Kanato: Teddy, es una pura mentira! No existe...(comenzando a llorar)**

**Romanticloverheart(yo):Calma Kanato-kun que ya has pasado la prueba...**

**Kanato:Pues me largo...(Cambiando bruscamente su actitud dejándo a la autora de piedra)**

**Raito: 2 meses sin sexo... es una locura! Pero lo intentaré...**

**DESPUÉS DE 2 MESES...**

**Raito:Sexo... sexo... sexo... sexo...**

**Romanticloverheart(yo):Raito se ha vuelto loco... Reiji llama a una prostituta después del programa**

**Reiji: Entendido... maldito contrato...**

**Subaru: No pienso ser dulce!**

**Romanticloverheart(yo):Pues castigo!**

**Subaru:Valeeee! Ayato...**

**Ayato: ¿Qué?**

**Subaru: ¿Quieres un regalo?**

**Ayato(dudoso):Ok...(pero de repente fue pateado por Subaru que lo hacía con una sonrisa y un fondo moe moe pero con un asura asesina)**

**Romanticloverheart(yo):Ya está y ahora con los últimos retos de WishIWasCutiePie (Anónima):**

_Jajajaja buena idea!_

_Los desafio a los Sakamaki a que jueguen a los dardos para ver quien juega a los siete minutos en el cielo con Yui! (Que gane quien mas te guste! Mis favoritos siempre han sido Shuu y Ayato, si de algo te sirve! Jajaja)_

_Desafio a Ayato a jugar Apple Biting con Yui! Ya sabes, ese juego en el que ambos muerden un trozo de manzana hasta que se acaban besando_

_Y a Raito a que este de cabeza por quince minutos, por cabron! (?)_

_Oh oh! Y a Reiji a que sea cual sea su proximo experimento, lo haga peinadito igual que Einstein!_

**Romanticloverheart(yo):Gracias! Venga a jugar a los dardos!**

**Puntuaciones:**

**Ayato: 15**

**Reiji:-(no ha jugado)**

**Shuu:20**

**Subaru:Infinito!**

**Kanato: 0.000000001**

**Raito: Noob!**

**Romanticloverheart(yo): Las puntuaciones son ridículas... lo sé! Y el que se queda con Yui es Subaru que le tengo manía! Bien! Y jódete Ayato!**

**Ayato: Cabrona...  
**

**Subaru: Yui vayamos a un cuarto...**

**EN UN CUARTO DESCONOCIDO DEL ESTUDIO...**

**Subaru:Déjame chuparte la sangre...**

**Yui:Pe-pero...**

**Subaru: Nada de peros...(y la mordió en el brazo) Deliciosa sangre... quiero más... más...**

**Yui: Subaru-kun... (desmayándose)**

**DESPUÉS DE 7 MINUTOS...**

**Subaru:Uff... chicos la he liado...**

**Romanticloverheart(yo): SANTA MADRE! LA HAS LLENADO TODO DE SANGRE! POBRE YUI! AHORA TENDRÁ QUE DUCHARSE!**

**Yui:Me voy a ducharme...**

**Reiji:Continuemos, te toca Ayato...**

**Ayato y Yui empezaron a comer y se besaron con la cara sorprendida y las manos atadas a la espalda...**

**Raito: ¿Yo de cabeza? vale...**

**Romanticloverheart(yo):Sin manos que estás haciendo el pino!**

**DESPUÉS DE 10 MIN...**

**Romanticloverheart(yo):Lo sentimos pero Raito ha idoal hospital por dolor grave de cabeza pero se recuperará! Así que no te sientas culpable! Ahora a Reiji!**

**Reiji: Mi siguiente experimento es de mutación de ratas a zombie ratas! (vestido con una bata blanca, pelo blanco y gris)**

**Romanticloverheart(yo): Siento que algo va a salir mal de esto...**

**Yui(ya limpia): No eres la única...**

**DESPUÉS DE 5 HORAS...**

**Romanticloverheart(yo): ¡REIJI TEN MÁS CUIDADO LA PRÓXIMA VEZ! ¡CASI INFECTAS A LA GENTE E INCLUSO A TUS HERMANOS! Peron un momento que tengo un mensaje de Facebook que al parecer tiene retos! Es de nicole!**

_Ayato tiene que dejar que todos sus hermanos tengan a yui ( besándola , tomándole sangre ...)_

_Los chicos cambian de personalidad , reiji a la de ayato ,ayato a la de reiji, subaru a la de raito , y raito a la de subaru, kanato a la de shu y shu a la de kanato_

**Ayato: ¡¿OTRA VEZ?!**

**Reiji:Sí y yo no pienso participar, es absurdo**

**Shuu:Pues...(se teletransportó a Yui y la besó salvajemente haciendo que Ayato quisiese matarlo para luego morderla por encima del pecho)**

**Subaru:Me uno!(cogiendo uno de los brazos de Yui y mordelo para chupar la sangre)**

**Kanato también se unió mordiéndo el cuello de Yui**

**Toda esta tortura acabó después de 5 minutos...**

**Romanticloverheart(yo):Ahora, el segundo!**

**Reiji:Oe, chichinashi, tu Ore-sama quiere beber sangre...**

**Ayato:Tch, ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que hagas esas cosas en tu habitación...?**

**Subaru:Hola mis gatitaaas-chan, ¿queréis jugar a algo?**

**Raito:Tsk... iros a tomar por culo!**

**Kanato:Dejad de molestar que quiero invernar!**

**Shuu(con teddy):Nee Teddy, ¿quieres dormir?(teniendo volsas en los ojos)**

**Romanticloverheart(yo):Buenos, algunas cosas no se pueden cambiar... De nuevo he vuelto a recibir retos de...**

**Ayato: ¿De?**

**Romanticloverheart(yo): De vuestras madres! LOL! NUNCA CREÍ QUE VUESTRAS MADRES VIERAN LA TV!**

**Shuu:Ni yo... bueno empecemos...**

_madres-sakamaki:Christa : hola subaru y hola chicos y ...chica_

-bueno mi reto va para los hijos de essa mujer (cordelia) los reto a que todos ustedes cuando tengan una hija le pongan cordelia de primer nombre  
-subaru tambien tengo un reto para ti: te reto a vestirte de tu padre subaru no es que yo quisiera que te vistas de ese hombre solo que el me pidio que dijera este reto! *dice con su tipica mirada triste*

Christa :...hola shu reiji y hola a los demas

reiji ...te reto a que te vistas de shu y tu shu que te vistas de reiji

shu te reto a que te vistas con la ropa que usabas de pequeñño y el mismo reto va para ti reijji  
bueno eso seria todo de mi parte *dice inexpresiva*

cordelia : hol canarito hola laito hola ayato

los reto a que venzan a los hijos de esas mujeres

ayato te reto a que digas lo mucho que me quieres  
tambien que vayas y le pidas perdon a richter por eriro con la espada  
*como siempre se le olvidan sus otros dos hijos- creo que se me olvida algo. bueno si se me me olvida no debe ser importante

**Ayato: Subaru, tu madre está loca no podemos esperar 3 años! Pero yo prometo poner de nombre Cordelia a mi hija, si es que fuese a tener... pero con las letras desordenadascomo de nombre Dorcelia**

**Kanato:Yo igual pero de nombre haber... ya sé Delcoria!**

**Raito:Yo lo pndré fijo si es que tengo hijas...**

**Romanticloverheart(Yo): Os toca Hijos de Beatrix!**

**Reiji(vestido de Shuu): ¡POR QUÉ ESTOY VESTIDO DEL SACO HOGAZÁN! (se refiere a Shuu)**

**Shuu(vestido de Reiji): Esa es mi línea! Y encima que estoy vestido de empollón!**

**Reiji(vestido con ropas que siempre usa): Yo no tengo que cambiarme...**

**Shuu(vestido como era de pequeño pero con tallas más grandes): No sé cómo pude ponerme esta ropa de pequeño que molesta un huevo...**

**Todo esto pasaba mientras que los otros Sakamaki se reían de ellos**

**Yui:Ahora os toca a vosotros, Ayato, Raito y Kanato.**

**Ayato:Nunca en mi puta vida diré que te quiero, sólo quiero a tu sangre, pero como ahora tengo a Chichinashi ya no te necesito ni quiero para nada...**

**y no voy a pedir perdón en mi sano juicio!**

**Romanticloverheart(yo):Ayato como no has realizado el reto te toca castigo y tu castigo será... derjarme a Yui durante una semana por las noches ya quiero hacer pijmada con ella y una amigas mías!**

**Ayato:De acuerdo y... ¡NNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Romanticloverheart(yo):Siento subirlo tan tarde, intenté subirlo hace 2 días aprox. pero me llegaban retos que no me dio tiempo! Como está teniendo mucho Éxito os voy a dejar que también podáis hacer retos a Yui y a mí, la escritora! Este es el capítulo más largo que he hecho en mi vida...**


	4. RETOS 3

**Romanticloverheart(yo): Hola a todos de nuevo! He estado pensando en una cosa que lo pasé por alto y es... ¡¿Cuál es el nombre del programa?! Poned junto a los retos el nombre que queráis que sea el nombre del programa!**

**Ayato: Di el primer comentario!**

**Romanticloverheart(yo): ¡Vaya! Parece que alguien se ha levantado con el pie izquierdo...(burlándome) Bueno, tiene razón así que empecemos y el primero es Anónimo y dice... ¡LOL! **

**Shuu: ¿Qué pone? (lo mira y sale su lado asesino)**

**Romanticloverheart(yo): Pone: **_:. _**... ¡¿ESTO ES UN TROLEO?! Me voy a relajar... continuemos con el segundo comentario! Es de Takane12!**

_Retos:  
1-Que Ayato y Subaru compitan a los dardos y quien gane recibirá un beso por parte de Yui (el ganador lo dejo a tu criterio).  
2-Que Ayato y Yui se besen con lengua durante 15 minutos sin interrupciones por parte de sus hermanos._

**Ayato: Yosh! Ahí va!(lanza un dardo)**

**Romanticloverheart(yo): ¡Cuidado ese es un dardo explosivo! (el dardo impacta contra el tablero y explota rompiendo la pared)**

**Todo el escenario explotó por lo que el juego no se pudo continuar...**

**Romanticloverheart(yo):Gana Subaru!**

**Ayato: ¡Pero si no ha jugado!**

**Shuu: Ha ganado porque no ha roto nada...**

**Ayato: Maldita sea!**

**Raito: Toma Subaru, tu premio!**

**Yui besa a Subaru en la mejilla haciéndolo sonrojar**

**RomanticloverheartYo): ¡Qué lindo! Ahora os toca Ayato y Yui**

**Yui: ¿QUÉ MANÍA TIENEN LAS PERSONAS CON LOS BESOS! NO PODÉIS HACER QUE SE BESEN COMO REIIJI Y SHUU?**

**Ayato: Cállate... (besando a Yui de golpe)**

**DESPUÉS DE 15 MINUTOS...**

**Yui: Ufff... creía que me iba a morir sin respirar los suficiente...**

**Ayato: Chichinashi debilucha..**

**Romanticloverheart(yo): Mira quien fue a hablar! Bueno continuemos con el tercer comentario y último por ahora! Es de Komori Kanade:**

_Ok! me gusto me gusto xD (notese q le gusto ;D)  
bueno ps reto (si se puede mandar otra vez claro. . .)  
-Shuu:no escuches musica por 2 semanas , en lugar de eso , escucha las quejas que Reiji siempre te ha querido dar durante TODOS estos años y busca un trabajo también (trabajaras por otra semana mas :P)  
-Reiji :Hey mama-slender . . . Te reto a darle un abrazo a Shuu y a decirle que lo aprecias,que lo quieres mucho y que dejes a el resto de tus hermanos preparan un banquete en la cocina por 5 horas .  
-Raito: dime feo , ¿hasta que edad conservabas la inocencia?  
-Kanato:pregunta . . . ¿Eres Virgen? xDDD (salio su lado pervert º3º/) la verdad es q parece q lo eres . . .  
-Ayato:Haber Cabeza-de-Tomate ten un hijo con yui xD, Ah! aprende a atar una corbata plz! -.-* xd  
-Subaru:Oye, emo!Como q no sabemos mucho de ti,Dinos la cosa mas vergonzosa que te haya pasado! y porque siempre estas 4everalone? (esta busca pelea desde hace mucho no creen? xDDD)  
-Yui:Vistete como conejita xD y modela para CADA UNO de los sakamakis en Privado (uno por uno en un cuarto)  
-Romanticloverheart: JEJE lo siento pero... ESTA TIPA ESTA CON GANAS DE JODER ASI QUE . . .te reto que le digas a ayato q lo quieres Muchooo (que elk tambien te diga lo mismo) y que se den un beso los 2 en la boca no en la meijlla , con lengua y todo!_

Adios ! les quiere su "Querida Amiga" Komori Kanade xD (se va antes de que la linchen los vampiros,yui y la autora...)

**Romanticloverheart(yo): Voy a beber agua que de tanto leer se me ha secado la garganta...(bebiendo un vaso de agua entero) Comienza tú, Shuu!**

**Shuu: Como los castigos son peores, elegiré aunque puedo chantajear a la autora por que soy su favorito, pero seré justo y no como mis hermanos...**

**Romanticloverheart(yo): Bien dicho!**

**Reiji:Bien comencemos, quiero que vayas a clase y estudies! No duermas en el salón de música! No-(dándose cuenta de que Shuu se había dormido en el suelo) Maldito hermano de los cojones...**

**Shuu:Me voy a buscar trabajo...(despertándose de repente y yéndose a la ciudad a buscar trabajo)**

**EN LA CIUDAD...**

**Shuu:No encuentro el trabajo perfecto para mí(ve a Yui saliendo de una tienda y se dirije a ella)**

**Yui: ¡Hola Shuu-san! ¿Qué haces por aquí?**

**Shuu: Buscando mi trabajo perfecto...**

**Yui: Nunca lo encontrarásm a no ser que sea el día de San Valentín...**

**Shuu: Pues lo dejo... me voy a casa a invernar...**

**DESPUÉS DE 2 SEMANAS...**

**Shuu: Música, música... (poniéndose los cascos y le dio a play lo que porvocó que se durmiera en el suelo de golpe)**

**Romanticloverheart(yo):Ahora tú Reiji!**

**Reiji: Te refieres que ellos preparen la comida? ¡¿ESTÁS LOCA?! ¡¿ACASO NUNCA HAS VISTO SU COCINA?!**

**Romanticloverheart(yo)(recordando la cocina de sus hermanos): UGH! Era muy rara pero la comida de Shuu era el más decente que había aunque había demasiados trozos de bistec...**

**Reiji: Tienes razón, ese vago holgazán de mi hermano por lo menos sabe hacer algo a demás de ser el Dios de dormir...**

**Yui: ¿Yo también tengo que cocinar? Por que tengo miedo de entrar dentro de la cocina porque parece que están liándola parda...**

**Desde el escenario se oían sonidos de taladros, bombas y gritos...**

**DESPUÉS DE 5 HORAS...**

**Romanticloverheart(yo): Sois un desastre cocinando, escepto Shuu que has mejorado. Ayato, ¡¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS HAS MEZCLADO TOKOYAKIS CON LA SOPA DE LETRAS?! NO TIENE SENTIDO!**

**Ayato: ¡TODA COMIDA QUE CONTENGA TOKOYAKIS SE PUEDE COMER!**

**Romanticloverheart(yo): Eres un i-dio-ta! Ahora vayamos con Kanato...**

**Kanato: He preparado un pastel...**

**Romanticloverheart(yo): Has estallado el horno, verdad? (miro la puerta de lacina con un horno chamuscado)**

**Kanato: Siiii**

**Reiji: Ahora pasemos al de Laito**

**Laito: He preparado unos macarrons que pone Bitch...(seductoramente)**

**Romanticloverheart(yo): Lo pasaré por alto... ahora Subaru y último Shuu**

**Subaru: Yo he hecho puré de verduras...**

**Shuu: Yo he hecho bistec con salsa barbacoa**

**Romanticloverheart(yo): Ok hemos acabado esta maldita locura de cocina! Y ahora te toca Raito!**

**Raito: Yo conservé la inociencia hasta los... 5 años si te refieres a virginidad...**

**Romanticloverheart(yo): Ahora entiendo tu perversión... Te toca Kanato!**

**Kanato: Sinceramente no...**

**Romanticloverheart(yo): ¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?! Nunca pensé que ibas a decir eso...**

**Kanato: Pues créetelo**

**Romanticloverheart(yo): Ahora Ayato!**

**Ayato: ¿Tener un hijo con Yui? Eso tarda mucho...**

**Romanticloverheart(yo): ¿Qué tal si hacemos Akina·Sakamaki enlazarla con esta historia?**

**Ayato: Ok... pero prometí que mi hija se llamaría Dorcelia...**

**Romanticloverheart(yo): Tonterías... puedo modificar una pequeña cosita muajajaja!**

**Ayato: No pienso aprender a atarme la corbata me gusta como está así, me pega a mi personalidad...**

**Yui: Eso es verdad, si aprende me temo que no podrá a volvérsela poner así...**

**Reiji: Pues dénle un castigo bajo...**

**Romanticloverheart(yo): Pues tiene que... decir que el gran Ore-sama ha sido vencido!**

**Ayato: Maldita sea... hoy yo he sido vencido...(humillándose a sí mismo)**

**Romanticloverheart(yo): Subaru!**

**Subaru: Algo vergonzoso... creo que sería cuando me caí una vez de la escalera y besé sin querer a Yui... o fue a Ayato?**

**Ayato( sonrojado): Nunca nos besamos! Fue a a chichinashi!**

**Romanticloverheart(yo): Ahora a Yui**

**Yui(hipersonrojada): Madre mía! Ahora mismo!**

**EN LA CABINA DE AYATO...**

**Ayato: Ven aquí mi conejita (habiéndose que se sentara encima de él para clavar sus colmillos en su blanca piel y beber su sangre con adicción para luego besarla lentamente)**

**Yui: A-ayato-kun... (gimió Yui como respuesta)**

**Ayato: Dulce sangre... te amo Yui... más quiero más.. ahora morderé aquí (mordiendo en la clavícula)**

**EN LA CABINA DE LAITO...**

**Raito: Bitch-chan, eres muuuy linda, ¿lo sabías? y más con ese traje..**

**Yui: ...**

**Raito: No seas tímidita...**

**EN LA CABINA DE SHUU...**

**Shuu estaba durmiendo con Yui en plan pareja tierna...**

**EN LA CABINA DE KANATO...**

**Todo estaba lleno de golosinas, pasteles, cupcakes, y otros dulces... ellos dos comían sin parar, bueno, más bien dicho era Kanato quien se lo comía todo rápidamente**

**EN LA CABINA DE REIJI...**

**Ellos dos hablaban educadamente mientras se divertían y se burlaban de los demás Sakamaki y compartiendo opiniones**

**EN LA CABINA DE SUBARU...**

**Subaru y Yui estaban muy callados con un silencio acogedor pero a la vez tan intenso que los ponía incomodos**

**REGRESANDO AL ESCENARIO PRINCIPAL...**

**Romanticloverheart(yo): Ahora hemos acabado, continuemos y por cierto Komori Kanade ¿Quieres ser mi amiga? Y me toca mi prueba... Ayto te quiero pero me has sido un infiel.. y eso que antres soñaba contigo por las noches solitarias esperando que aparecieras y no fuéramos a un mundo mejor...**

**Ayato(Actuando): Lo siento, no debí irme con esa tetona... debí quedarme contigo hasta la eternidad... te quiero... (apunto de besarse)**

**Romanticloverheart(yo): Lo siento Shuu! (besándole dejándolo boqueabierto) Lo siento Subaru! (besándolo) Ahora puedo (supersonrojada)**

**Ayato: ¿Pero qué acaba de pasar?**

**Romanticloverheart(yo): Pues que he besado a tus otros dos hermanos por que te odio... y no quiero castigo *en un rincón oscuro* por que seréis malos...**

**Ayato: Espera podemos soñar que nos besamos, no dijo nada de que no podamos tener la pesadilla de besarnos**

**DESPUÉS DE 6 HORAS EN EL INFIERNO...**

**Romanticloverheart(yo): Odio.. soñar pesadillas...**

**Ayato: Ni que lo digas... ahora tendré pesadillas...**

**Después de esta pregunta el siguiente es de un Anónimo:**

_Anonimo:Bueno pasando rápido tengo 3 retos y una pregunta_  
_: Duerme en la iron maiden de Ayato tres días, y no bebas té (eres mi favorito pero… lo siento ñ.ñ)_  
_: Quiero que grites desde el punto más alto del insti "No soy Ore-sama, soy un maldito gilipollas que usa calzones con corazoncitos"_  
_: Vístete con la ropa de Yui y anda asi por el insti _  
_Pregunta: ¿Qué reacción tendrían si se enteraran que tienen una hermana más o menos parecida a Yui y Subaru fusionados?_

**Romantcloverheart(yo):Ok, no llevan direción los retos por lo que lo deduciremos como el primero que seguramente sea de Reiji!**

**Reiji: ¿Sabes que esa caja está llena de pinchos?**

**Ayato: Seguramente lo sabe, pero aquí como dijo la escritora asesina nosotros firmamos un concrato y tenemos que respetarlo...**

**Reiji: De acuerdo... (metiéndose en la caja)**

**DESPUÉS DE 3 DÍAS...**

**Reiji: Buenos di-as... (miró paralizado lo desastre que había quedado la mansión por completa al caminar)**

**Romanticloverheart(yo): Malditos cerdos! Habéis hecho que Yui hiciese todo el trabajo! Ahora os toca limpiar!**

**Ayato: ¡Que lo limpie Chichinashi!**

**Romanticloverheart(yo): ¡NO! ¡LO HARÉIS VOSOTROS! (aura demoníaca y asesina con una cara de que vas a morir 1.000 veces)**

**Reiji: ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?**

**Romanticloverheart(yo):Pues que tus hermanos menos Shuu y Subaru han llenado la mansión y el estudio de mierdas!**

**Reiji (mirada del mismísimo demonio): Vosotros (señalando a los trillizos) acabáis de sentenciar vuestra muerte...**

**Los trillizos tragaron duro sudando frío esperando el castigo...**

**Reiji: Por esta vez os dejaré que la autora tenemos que ajustar unas cuentas pendientes...**

**Romanticloverheart(yo): Así que tienes agallas, eh?**

**Reiji: Eres tú, nunca podrás derrotar a un vampiro simple humana...**

**Romanticloverheart(yo): Eso veremos... soy una gerrera nata...**

**Reiji: Pues comencemos!**

**Raito: Ala? Es muy raro ver a Reiji luchando...**

**Reiji luchaba pero casi siempre no dañaba a la autora...**

**Shuu: ¡PARAD! Esto se acaba! Y continuemos con el último reto del comentario! (muy serio de lo normal)**

**Romanticloverheart(yo): Yo supongo que pensarían que Yui se acostó con Subaru y que tuvieron una hija, en el que luego los castigarían por vida...**

**Romanticloverheart(yo): El siguiente es de ichigo kotonoha:**

_Jajaja que risa me gustaria dejar un reto quiero que yui se vista como cazadora de vampiros y los ataque (que no los mate solo es una pequeña venganza por ser tan sadicos ) subaru quiero que digas lo que en verdad sientes por Yui emmmm reiji me encantas por eso quiero que te vista como el fantasma de la opera y cantes y esta es para todos los hermanos eligan cualquier anime y hagan cosplay ( si quieres escritora elige el personaje que quieras para ellos )_

**Romanticloverheart(yo): Muy buen reto! Yui eres la primera!**

**Yui estaba vestida como el típico caza vampiros con una vallesta que era de su padre... y les dió una flecha a cada uno...**

**Ayato: Oe, chichinashi ten cuidado... no debes de hacer daño**

**Yui: Sunimasen...**

**Subaru: Yui... te quiero... no, te amo...**

**Reiji: (vestido de fantasma y empezó a cantar...)**

**DESPUÉS DE 2 HORAS DE LA CANCIÓN...**

**Romanticloverheart(yo): Odio la opera... (destruye todo el escenario para la opera junto con la música) Continuemos con la última...**

**Yui: Yo estoy vestida de Yuno Gasai de Mirai nikki!(vestida con el uniforme de Yuo Gasai llena de sangre y con un cuchillo de cocina en una de sus manos)**

**Ayato: Yo estoy vestido de Gildarts de Fairy Tail (vestido con la capa y todo)**

**Shuu: Yo estoy vestido del anime Inuyasha, el tío ese que acompaña a laa chica de pelo negro y que tiene una cola**

**Reiji: Estoy vestido del anime Imocho el hermano**

**Raito: Yo estoy vestido de mí mismo pero más sexi..**

**Subaru: Yo estoy vestido de Zero de Vampire Night**

**Kanato: Yo estoy vestido de Usui de Kaichowa maid-sama**

**Romanticloverheart(yo): Para Raito esta se salva pero la próxima no ya que lleva demasiada poca ropa... Ok siguiente comentario de retos! Es de Little Indulgence:**

_Jajajaja muy bueno!_

_Yo tengo un desafio para Yui: que explique que rayos hacia cuando le bajaba la regla en medio de una casa llena de vampiros locos! Siempre quise saberlo! No sufria algun ataque de panico? Sobre todo teniendo a Raito y sus morbosidades tan cerca?_

_Bueno, para los demas ya algo se me va a ocurrir para la proxima!_

_Buena idea la tuya! Suerte!_

**Romanticloverheart(yo): Gracias! Y Yui responde!**

**Yui: La verdad es que cuando se me baja la regla que la tengo desde los 10 años... (se sonroja) Me alejo todo lo posible de ellos...**

**Ayato: Ahora entiendo el por qué a veces ibas al instituto caminando sin nosotros, Chi-chi-na-shi...**

**Yui: A-ayato-kun...**

**Raito: Pues ya quiero berber tu sangre desde esa parte... (relamiéndose lo labios)**

**Romanticloverheart(yo): Raito, ¿cuántas veces tengo que repetirte que esto no es un programa sexual sino uno de humor?**

**Raito: Muchas... Venga continuemos!**

**Romanticloverheart(yo): El siguiente es de... vuestro padre... KarlHeinz...**

_me pueden explicar quien es el capullo -dice con una sonrisa-_

_bueno mi reto es para eva -le toma la mano a yui y la besa- te reto a que a que te vistas como mis 3 esposas -mira las marcas- saben esa no es forma de tratar a una bella dama_

_y para ustedes los reto a ir a las montañas nevadas junto con shu_  
_reto a shu a no dormir en 7 dias_  
_reto a reiji a que rompa la taza de su madre_  
_reto a laito a que ya no contrate prostitutas_  
_para kanato quema o desaste de ese oso que fue un regalo de un amante de cordelia y para desacerse de el te lo dio (el mejor papa del mundo :D ))_  
_para ayato te reto a ir al oceano justo donde cordelia de ahogo_  
_para subaru te reto a que te encierres en tu ataud con la bella dama ( e-e no se noto la preferencia )_  
_...-cuando todos se descuidaron se llevo a la chica para hablar con ella sobre sus '' queridos'' hijos_

**Romanticloverheart(yo): Te toca Yui!**_  
_

**Yui: ¿Vestirme de las madres? Lo haré...**

**Yui en 5 min se vistió de Cordelia y se cayó ya que los tacones eran muy altos... después de 5 min se vistió de Beatrix pero enguida se cambió a Christa para acabar rápidamente su reto y le costó peinarse el tipo de peinado de Christa, pero le mereció la pena ya que quedó muy guapa, pero se lo quitó enseguida ya que decía que no se sentía como ella misma...**

**Shuu: No podré soportar una semana sin dormir pero lo intentaré...**

**PASÓ 5 MIN...**

**Shuu tenía los ojos rojos de no poder dormir...**

**DESPUÉS DE 1 DÍA...**

**Shuu parecía un zombie... **

**Romanticloverheart(yo): Shuu-san... ¿Estás bien?**

**Shuu(como un zombie): Sí claro, por qué no iba a estarlo? (con un aura maléfica y mirada del demonio)**

**Romanticloverheart(yo): Kyyyaa! Pasemos el tiempo que no piedo ver a mi Sakamaki favorito así!**

**DESPUÉS DE 7 DÍAS...**

**Shuu(con volsas): Por fin se acabó... (cayendo dormido al frío suelo)**

**Romanticloverheart(yo): Te toca Reiji...**

**Reiji: ¿Romper la taza dde mi madre? Si la rompí cuando la maté y luego la fundí!**

**Romanticloverheart(yo): Pues pasemos al siguiente es para Laito...**

**Laito: Nunca! A no ser que me masturbe pero es mejor mete- (ola autora golpea a Laito con un martillo dejándolo K.O)**

**Romanticloverheart(Yo): ¡¿CUÁNTAS VECES TENGO QUE DECIRTE QUE EL PROGRAMA NO ES UNO DE XXX SINO DE HUMOR?! Bueno él recibirá un castigo en forma de paliza cuando despierte...**

**Kanato: No quemaré a Teddy pero sí mataré al ex-novio... recuerdo que se llamaba Peter... y que vivía en España, Madrid...**

**Romanticloverheart(yo): ¡¿En serio?!**

**Kanato fue a España, Madrid y mató a Peter que ya era un abuelete de primeras y regresó con su cabeza separada del resto de su cuerpo**

**Romanticloverheart(yo): Sin comentarios continuaremos...**

**Ayato: De acuerdo iré, pero aunque me tires no funcionará...**

**EN EL OCÉANO...**

**Ayato: Maldita ramera...**

**Romanticlovehreart(yo): A continuación es de Subaru... pasemos antes que acabe bajo 10 metros del mar**

**Subaru: ¿Con una bella dama? ¿Cuenta Yui? Que ella es la persona que tengo más cerca... (sonrojadito= Kawaiii)**

**Romanticloverheart(yo): Sí, por que Yui es una linda y bella dama como una rosa de un cristal muy frágil...**

**Ayato: Anda, Chichinashi es más plana que la tabla de surf**

**Romanticloverheart(yo): Ayato... (voz temible y un aura roja asesina) A una chica nunca, NUNCA se le debe decir eso... tampoco sobre su peso y aspecto! (pateando a Ayato)**

**Ayato: Lo siento... (tumbado en el suelo debido a la paliza gitana recibida)**

**DESPUÉS DE ENCERRARSE...**

**Yui: *riéndose* muy bueno Subaru-kun!**

**Subaru: Y recuerdo una vez... (riéndose feliz)**

**Romanticloverheart(yo): Son mis ilusiones ¿o acabo de ver a Subaru feliz?**

**Ayato: No eres la única...**

**Romanticloverheart(yo): Okey, sin comentarios... es siguiente es de...**

**Ayato: Y por cierto lo del al principio lo de quién es el capullo, lo eres junto con la autora!**

**Romanticloverheart(yo): Mira quién fue a hablar, si tú ni siquiera sabes cómo hablar a una dama...**

**Ayato: Habló la asesina...**

**Romanticloverheart(yo): No voy a continuar con el jueguecito...**

**Ayato: Cabrona perdedora y marica...**

**Romanticloverheart(yo): ¡Bueno! Pasemos al siguiente comentario... (Estampando a Ayato contra una pared) Es de lulu (Anónima):**

_hola autora de mi corazon okey no_  
_:c no soy timida solo que ya no te amo raito ahora amo a tu hermoso hermanito peli morado_

_laito te reto a que actues como reiji por 2 meses y seas igual de casto que el ewe_

_mmmyy autora ;D esconde las cosas mas presiadas de estos vampiritos y luego pasales un mapa para que las encuentren_

_shuu :I si te dijera donde esta edgar reiji me quemaria e-e como lo hizo con el pueblo de tu amigo -huye a esconderse atras de la autora-_

**Romanticloverheart(yo): Ok, responde Raito**

**Raito: Tch, pues tú te lo pierdes... me iré a violar a alguna tía de por ahí... como a la autora...**

**Romanticloverheart(yo): Inténtalo y te arrepentirás... Yo solo soy de de Shuu o Subaru... (sonrojadita)**

**Raito: Anda... ¿Seguro? Soy muy bueno en la cama...**

**Romanticloverheart(yo): ¡YA ME HARTE! (enojada pateando las joyas de Raito)**

**Raito: Eres muy malvada... au... (poniendo sus manos en sus joyas)**

**Romanticloverheart(yo): Raito, venga haz tu reto...**

**Raito: Ok... me duele mucho... me vengaré... Chica! ESPALDA RECTA! (latigazo en la espalda de la autora) PIERNAS RECTAS! (otro latigazo pero en las piernas)**

**Romanticloverheart(yo): Te maldigo! Ahora me toca mi prueba... aunque tenga dolores musculares... y fijo que quedaré bajo 4 metros bajo tierra cuando lo termine...**

**La autora cogió una vasija de miles de años en buen estado de Reiji, los auriculares de Shuu, la receta de Tokoyakis que Ayato nunca recordaba, el osito de peluche de Kanato que se llamaba Teddy, la colonia de Laito que usaba para ligar, los calzoncillos de Subaru ya que él no tenía favoritismos...**

**Romanticloverheart(yo)(vestida de militar): Okey chicos! Ahora buscad vuestras cosas a través de este mapa!**

**Reiji: Maldita sea! Dinos dónde están las cosas!**

**Romanticloverheart(yo) (escondida bajo su cama): No puedo... de béis buscarlo vosotros...**

**Shuu: Id vosotros yo me ocupo de ella...**

**Y sus hermanos Sakamaki se fueron siguiendo el mapa...**

**Romanticloverheart(yo): Te quedaste para dormir, cierto?**

**Shuu: Exacto y también por que me gusta tu cama porque es muuuy blandita y suave... zzzz...zz...**

**Yui: Vayamos a ver al resto mientras que Shuu duerme!**

**Shuu: Zzzz... Zzzzzz... Bistecs... mis pequeños...**

**En el mapa marcaba en el parque de un hospital de ancianos...**

**Reiji: Mi vasija!**

**Ayato: Mi receta!**

**Kanato: Teddy!**

**Subaru: Mis calzoncilllos!**

**Laito: Mi colonia! Ahora podré tirarme a muchas chicas más!**

**Shuu(apareciendo de la nada): Me llevo mis auriculares...**

**Romanticloverheart(yo): Coninuaremos dentro de poco! Después de unos anuncios! Y regresaremos con más retos!**


	5. RETOS 4!

**Romanticloverheart(yo): Minna-san, estoy de vuelta! Echaba de menos escribir este fanfic y como he visto que las historias de este anime en español se estás subiendo pocas os animaré jodiendo a los personajes, y quería anunciar de que también os dejaré hacer retos a los Mukami!** **Por lo tanto podréis hacer retos a:**

**• Ayato Sakamaki**

**• Shuu Sakamaki **

**• Laito Sakamaki**

**• Kanato Sakamaki **

**• Reiji Sakamaki **

**• Subaru Sakamaki **

**• Yui Komori**

**• Romanticlover(la autora)**

**• Kou Mukami**

**• Ruki Mukami**

**• Yuma Mukami**

**• Azusa Mukami**

**Kou: Holis gatitas-chan! De ahora en adelante estaré con ustedes!**

**Ayato: Muérete maldito idol!**

**Romanticloverheart(yo): Bueno empecemos con los retos! El primero es de Raito's Bitch(Anónima): **

_Raito's B***:Ayato,no te trago,así que te haré sufrir de lo lindo *inserte risa perversa aquí*  
Ayato: Te reto a no comer takoyaki en un mes,es más,tus hermanos los comerán mientras meten mano a Yui delante de ti.  
Raito: Te reto a jurar que jamás volverás a tener pensamientos impuros por Cordelia. (Te ofrecería ser tu esclava sexual de por vida a cambio,pero,desgraciadamente,aquí no se permite la pornografía,te acompaño en el sentimiento...¿Me llamarás?)  
Kanato: Te reto a beber 100 cafés y ver los resultados del ,no puedes echarles NADA de azúcar.  
Shuu: Te reto a estar de pie un día entero,Y no,no vale estar de pie en el sofá.  
Subaru: Te reto a dedicarle unas palabras de amor a tus mojabragas...etto...a tus fans '  
Reiji: Te reto a vestirte de sirvienta sexy y servirle así el té a tu padre.  
Yui: Más que un reto es saber por qué no te tiraste a Raito en la iglesia,que pareces tonta ._.U  
Raito,te perdono lo de tu madre,es más debería "agradecerle" que te diera esa experiencia que tienes en la cama...nah,es una zorra,pero te lo paso 3._

**Romanticloverheart(yo): Oki, comienzas tú, Ayato, o debería decir idiota?**

**Ayato: Cállate bruja...**

**Romanticloverheart(yo): Hai, hai... vamos hazla...**

**Ayato: u-un mes sin mis pequeñines... (con una mirada como si viese a la muerte misma) y dejar que toquen a Yui en mis narices... (se desmaya)**

**Romanticloverheart(yo): ¡Ups! Bueno Ayato se libra ya que me da pena Yui... Esta vez te salvas fa-ná-ti-co de los ta-ko-ya-kis... Pasemos al siguiente!**

**Laito: Si desde hace años que dejé de pensar eso con ella! He visto a mejores prostitutas! Solo la usaba, nada más! Y claro que te llamaré, dame tu número y hablamos al final del programa)**

**Romanticloverheart(yo): Ahora te toca Kanato!**

**Kanato: ¿Café sin azúcar? Sinceramente nunca he tomado café... (viendo 100 cafés en una mesa laaarga)**

**Kanato empezó a beberlo con rapidez ya que quemaba, pero al final el el café 99 se bebió el resto a la vez...**

**Kanato: EL café es una mierda pinchada en un palo!**

**Romanticloverheart(yo): Ahora te toca Shuu!**

**Shuu: Me da una pereza que flipas... Anda vale...**

**Después de 1 día...**

**Shuu: ¡Por fín puedo volver a tumbarme! (cayó sobre un sofá de terciopelo rojo)**

**Romanticloverheart(yo) pensamiento de la mente: Me gusta pero es más vago que yo qué sé...**

**Romanticloverheart(yo): Bueno! Continuemos! Te toca Subaru...**

**Subaru: Oe! No llames a mis fans mojabragas maldita fan de Laito!**

**Romanticloverheart(yo): Anda tranquilo... Subaru-chan no debes enojarte... déjala... y di las palabras...**

**Subaru: Sólo diré esto... Machacad, aplastad, destruid a los fans de Laito... (mirada de odio_)**

**Romanticloverheart(yo): SU-BA-RU! Ve a tu cuarto a reflexionar! Ahora!**

**Subaru: Tsk... maldita arpía...**

**Romanticloverheart(yo): Te toca Reiji!**

**Reiji: Maldita sea! Nunca lo haré!**

**Romanticloverheart(yo): Bueno! Por fín hay alguien que tiene castigo! Reiji... tu castigo será tirar a Daisy desde lo alto de un rascacielo****s y para que no lo sepan Daisy es una vasija de una porcelana muy fina y cara!**

**Reiji se subió a un rascacielos y tiró a Daisy lanzándolo como un frisby llorando exageradamente...**

**Reiji: Maldito contrato y malditos fans!**

**Romanticloverheart(yo): (Su Mente: Por fíiiiiin! Tiró a Daisy! Menos mal que dijeron ese reto que sino lo iba a lanzar yo...) Y ahora te toca responder Yui!**

**Yui: No soy tonta, protegía mi virginidad, si estoy cerca de él, mi virginidad está en peligro...**

**Romanticloverheart(yo): En eso tienes razón! Tengo 12 años y me acosa! Venga ya! Es el violador del bosque! Buenoo dejando esto de lado continuemos... El siguiente es de NekoDanyhentai:**

_reto para Yui es que le ofrezca su sangre a Shuu y Ayato no pueda hacer nada.  
ver a los Mukamis, para preguntarle a Azusa por que es tan sado-maso.  
3. Yui a que Sakamaki (que no sea Ayato) prefieres y porque.  
4. Que Yui le de un beso a ese vampiro que elija._

**Romanticloverheart(yo): Comienza Yui!**

**Yui: Anoo... Shuu-san...**

**Shuu: Entendido... (cogió a Yui y la sentó en sus piernas y comenzó por el cuello a beber de ella)**

**Ayato(indignado): Maldito reto! (mientras que se desquiziaba con un saco de boxeo)**

**Romanticloverheart(yo): Y ahora pasamos a los Mukami!**

**Kou: Cómo se nota que no estudias los pasados de los personajes...**

**Ruki: Él es así porque él de peque era un niño abandonado que era pegado por otros tres niños, en el que eran ladrones y fueron asesinados un día, un policía sabía lo que le hacían a Azusa, por lo que se acercó a él pensando que sería feliz por librarse, pero no, sino que estaba triste, porque pensaba que su vida ya no tendría sentido... Y como de pegarle tanto creía que nació para recibir palizas y le empezó a encantar sentir dolor ya que le daba sentido a su vida y porqué seguía viviendo y esto es toda la historia *sonríe***

**Romanticloverheart(yo): Yui contesta la siguiente!**

**Yui: A ninguno... todos son sádicos al rojo vivo! Son patéticos...**

**Ayato: Oe! No insultes a Ore-sama!**

**Reiji: Mis hermanos son patéticos pero no yo!**

**Shuu: Cállense... zzz... Zzzz... Hermanos idiotas...**

**Romanticloverheart(yo): Venga elige a alguno de eestos patéticos!**

**Yui: Pues a Shuu! Porque es tranquilo... (dando un beso a Shuu to' dormidito en modo lindo y sexy)**

**Romanticloverhear(yo): Ahora continuemos con otro que es de también de NekoDanyhentai!**

_1.-Tengo una enorme duda que me corroe la cabeza desde hace tiempo y me gustaria que Ayato, Kanato y Raito me la aclararan.  
Se que Kanato tiene el cabello de Cordelia, los ojos de su padre, Ayato y Raito tienen ojos verdes por Cordelia pero ¿porque uno es pelirrojo y el otro es castaño?  
2.-Reiji ¿que sentiste cuando Cordelia/Yui (ocupando el cuerpo de Yui) te beso? y ¿si hubiera sido Yui sin nadie dentro controlandola, la hubieras dejado?  
3.- Raito ¿que harias si Yui se ofrece a cuidarte mientras estas enfermo, vistiendo un traje de enfermera con holanes, medias y cabe decir corto?  
4.- Subaru, ¿que responderias si Yui se te confiesa y te pide que la hagas suya?  
5.- Ayato ¿que harias si tu padre te promete cocinarte takoyaki, cuanto quieras, si dejas que pueda chuparle la sangre a Yui cuanto el quiera y tu no puedes hacer nada?  
6.- Kanato, ¿dejarias que Yui durmiera con Teddy, al menos una vez? o ¿dormirias con ella con tal de no alejarte de Teddy?  
7.- Shu ¿que harias si Yui llega por la noche a tu habitacion, y te pide dormir contigo porque tuvo una pesadilla?  
8.- Mi ultima pregunta es para ti Yui, ¿que pasaria si todos quieren hacerte suya y te dan dos opciones, una es que eliges a uno y la otra es que todos al mismo tiempo?  
Oe Yui, si quisieras una fiesta que harias para convencer a cada uno de los Sakamaki para que te dejaran_

**Romanticloverheart(yo): Os toca trillizos del demonio!**

**Ayato: Y yo qué mierdas sé!**

**Laito: No lo sé, solo sé que amo a las chicas lindas...**

**Kanato: Dulces... dulces...**

**Romanticloverheart(yo): Cómo se nota que habéis heredado la idiotez de vuestros padres... bueno, ya lo cuento yo... supongo que sabes que Karl Heinz/ Tougo Sakamaki/ RainHeart sabe cambiar de apariencia, pues mi teoría es que hizo tra traas con Cordelia en distintos cuerpos... lo entiendes? Mientras contestas, Reiji haz tu parte!**

**Reiji: Pues sinceramente me sentñí sucio, más sucio que un cerdo... Y no quiero que nadie me bese, esos sentimientos son inútiles...**

**Romanticloverheart(yo): Qué aburrido... y seguro que la contestación a la segunda pregunta es mentira... bueno dejémolo estar y pasemos al siguiente!**

**Laito: La respuesta es simple, la violaría claro!**

**Romanticloverheart(yo): Oki... eso fue muy directo... Yui apunta, nota mental no acercarse nunca a Laito y te toca ahora Subaru**

**Subaru: Claro que lo haría, con tal de joder a mis hermanos y además me atrae un poco Yui... *sonrojado***

**Romanticloverheart(yo): Kawaaai... Bueno regresando al tema te toca Ayato!**

**Ayato: Nunca! Para eso sé cocinar! Y nunca! NUN-CA! DARÉ A CHICHINASHI!**

**Yui: Pero si no sabes cocinar!**

**Ayato: Urusai Chichinashi!**

**Romanticloverheart(yo): Ara, ara... ni siquiera sois novios y estáis discutiendo como una pareja recién casada... Cómo es la juventud... (disfrazada de madre) Y ahora continuemos con Kanato.**

**Kanato: Antes la mataría...**

**Yui: ... *traga duro***

**Romanticloverheart(yo): Yui responde!**

**Yui: Etto... no sé qué responder... creo que solo elegiría a uno... *echando humos por las orejas con la cara roja* Y si tuviese que me dejaran en paz, a Ayato le diría que le preparía Takoyakis con un poco de mi sangre, a Kanato que le haré un pastel, a Laito que llamaré a una prostituta, a Reiji que le ayudaré con los experimentos, a Subaru le mimaré un poco cada día y a Shuu un nuevo reproductor. Y si todo eso no funciona llamaré al papamaki para que me dejen en paz.**

**Romanticloverheart(yo): Solución muy buena. Y dentro de un rato escribo otros retos! Mientras tanto disfrutad de otros fanfics! Y si aún no habéis hecho los deberes a hacerlo! Mata ne!**


	6. RETOS 5

**Romanticloverheart(yo): Hi Minna-saan! Hoy es mi último día de clases antes del puente por lo que decidí haceros un regalo de publicar todas mi historias e incluso los de Fairy Tail! Por lo que estad atentos amis publicaciones! Y comenzamos con un poco de humor para animaros! El primero es de lucy D heartifilia! Que supongo que es fan de Fairy Tail por el nombre y fan de la pareja Nalu!**

_Holas, primero que nada me encanta el fic, me encanta ver a los sexys vampiros sufrir (en especial a raito y ayato) mejor empecemos con los retos  
Queridisimo reiji y shuu ustedes me encantan su relacion de odio-hermanos es hermosa, en fin el reto es...dense un beso con lengua y todo por dos minutos (fujoshi? Donde? xD)  
Raito maldito pervertido, te odioooo! Te reto a ver 5 peliculas porno y leer 2 libro erotico sin masturbarte! Y si no lo haces voy a contratar a un sicario para que te corte tu...bueno ya sabes  
Kanato-kun eres increiblemente lindo, tu reto bueno...tu reto...has un cosplay del pendejo ese de brothers conflict (seria raro verte vestido de el, son completamente diferentes) el menor...la madre de esos chicos era muy buena para el sexo, tubo 14 hijos!  
Autora-chan (tu nombre es muy largo y me da flojera escribirlo) no tengo un reto, es solo una preguntilla, que pasaria si vieras a subaru atado a tu cama solo con boxers (la perversidad de raito se me pego)  
Ayato solo por una vez en tu jodida vida ponte bien esa maldita corbataa!  
Eso, nos vemos sexys vampiros, autora-chan y yui, asi yui-chan si necesitas vengarte de uno de los sexys vampiros llamame tengo mucho armamento *en el fondo se ven miles de armas de todo tipo* bye bye :3_

**Romanticloverheart(yo): Gracias! Y me encantan tu retos! Y por mi nombre... puedes llamarme Romanticlover que al principio iba a ser ese... pero lo pillaron antes... maldita mi suerte! o llamarme Miny! Y empecemos a joder de una vez a los Sakamaki!**

**Reiji: Etto... ¿Está loca señora?**

**Shuu: Ni en los sueños!**

**Romanticloverheart(yo): Pues el castigo será peor!**

**Shuu: Entendido... (besó a Reiji por sorpresa agarrándole con fuerza)**

**DESPUÉS DE DOS MINUTOS...**

**Romanticloverheart(yo): Reiji date por muerto... tocaste a mi Shuu-chan! Te destruiré! Y más si tocas a mi Subaru-chan! *aura maligna y asesina amenazando a Reiji) Y ahora te toca Lai-to-chan! *fondo moe moe pero aún con un aura asesina***

**Laito: Lo de Laito-chan no ha sonado bien... Y Odio ese reto! ¿Por qué me obligan ha ver películas porno sin masturbarme? Pero lo intentaré**

**DESPUÉS DE LEER DOS LIBROS ERÓTICOS...**

**Laito: Tengo mi...**

**Romanticloverheart(yo): ¡NO NECESITAMOS DETALLES! Y termina el reto...**

**DESPUÉS DE VER LAS PELÍCULAS...**

**Laito: Ya no puedo más... me voy a darme una ducha fría...**

**Romanticloverheart(yo): Mientras que el hentai se da una ducha te toca Kanato!**

**Kanato: Ohayo Onee-chan! *vestido de Wataru***

**Romanticloverheart(yo): Y quería decirte que Miwa-san, la made, no tuvo 14 hijos, algunos son adoptados! Y ahora me toca... *sonrojada* Pues le dejaría ir... *aparece el lado oscura y sucia de la autora***

**Romanticloverheart(yo maligna): Eso es mentira! Lo violarías sin pensarlo! A veces sueñas con hacerlo con-**

**Romanticloverheart(yo como un tomate): Urusai! Solamente eres un producto de mi imaginación alocada!**

**Romanticloverheart(yo maligna): Shuu y Subaru... **

**Romanticloverheart(yo): No sé de qué me hablas... *haciéndose la tonta* Pasemos al de Ayato...**

**Ayato: No quiero ni sé ponermela, si me la pongo bien me ahogo...**

**Yui: Pues te la pongo yo! *se acercó a Ayato y se lo puso***

**Ayato: No me gusta... y no pega con mi estilo... *descolocando la corbata***

**Romanticloverheart(yo): Y ahora pasemos a otros retos! El siguiente se de Little Indulgence!**

_Hola de nuevo!_

_Mhm... Yo creo que de haber estado en tu lugar, Yui... No sé, hubiese usado algo así como unos pantalones de acero. Todo sea por conservar la dignidad (y la sangre) delante de esta parda de locos! Una chica en sus 'días', es una chica indefensa._

_Oh, y ya que hablamos de locos, te desafío a ti autora a que les oficies de psicóloga a estos pobres y maltratados niños supercrecidos! A ver si les disminuye un poco la locura_

_Bueno, eso por ahora! Suerte!_

**Romanticloverheart(yo): Unos pantalones de acero... entonces Yui caminaría como un pinguino... me pregunto cómo se lo pondrá y quitará... y una chica en sus días... no soy indefensa en mis días... soy como un Subaru cabreado... Si me entran ganas de pegar a alguien le doy! Lo malo es que te duele la tripita... Y ahora me toca de hacer de psicóloga! Ya soy la doctora de la lectora nicole y ahora de psicóloga y encima de los niños malcriados... vaya la suerte la mía! Empecemos por Laito...**

**Laito: Me gusta tener sexo, miro a mi madre como una muñeca para hacerlo, amo a todas las chicas lindas y creo que nada más...**

**Romanticloverheart(yo): Es un caso perdido... Continuemos con Ayato...**

**Ayato: Miro a las chicas primero a sus pechos... y creo que nada más importante...**

**Romanticloverheart(yo): Se te ha olvidado que eres sádico y tambien eres un caso perdido... y a continuación Subaru...**

**Subaru: No tengo nada que decir... *se marcha dejando a la autora pensando: "Maleducado"***

**Romanticloverheart(yo): Ahora Reiji... bueno él no tiene nada solo es un friki empollón sádico... normal... pasemos a Kanato...**

**Kanato: Soy muy sádico y me gustan lo dulce...**

**Romanticloverheart(yo): Todos son unn caso perdido! Dimito! Lo dejo! *se larga del escenario* Mientras dejo lossiguientes retos que son de Vale(Anónima):**

_Raito:dejarte humillar por la autora y sin cobrar vengaza  
yui: emborracharte y bailar en tubo con ropa de cuero negra durante 10  
Shuu: desnudarte y bailar la cancion " nene malo "  
Reiji:Ir a una playa nudista de ancianos y verlos por completos a todos  
Kanato: cantar la cancion de "yo soy tu gomimola" en calzones naranja  
Subaru:Besar a yui por TODO el cuerpo  
Ayato:Ver como yui coquetea a 25 hombres_

**Ayato: Se ha ido...**

**Laito: Sí... ¿Cómo lo continuamos?**

**Ayato: Ya sé! Eligamos a unas personas y votamos! Cojo a Justin Bieber!**

**Laito: Yo escojo a Selena Gómez y a Victoria Justice!**

**Shuu: Pues yo escojo a... Este hamster...**

**Reiji: Yo a la mascota de la autora que es una tortuga de 6 años de vida!**

**Kanato: Yo a Teddy!**

**Subaru: Esto es una mierda... comencemos por orden... y es de Laito...**

**Laito: No! Esperen tengo un mensaje de Facebook... y de la autora.., y dice:**

_Estoy viendo el programa desde mi casa y ¡¿queréis sustituirme?! Sois unos idiotas! Y para humillarte vas a tener que bailar desnudo delante de tu padre! Jajaja! Te voy a joder al igual que a Ayato! xD Y les voy a dar a los fans un regalito!_

**Dicho esto todos sintieron un escalofrío recorrer sus espaldas...**

**Ayato: Tengo una mala sensación y creo que se fue para librarse... y se llevó a Yui con ella...**

**Laito: Pues olvidémoslo y continuemos! Y me toca bailar...**

**KarlHeinz: ¿Dónde está el baile que me prometió la escritora?**

**Laito: Mierda...**

**DESPUÉS DE LA HUMILLACIÓN DE LAITO...**

**Laito: Maldito contrato...**

**Subaru: Yui no está... esperen... tengo un víedo de yui haciendo el baile y... *empieza a desangrar por la nariz***

**Ayato: Oe! Chichinashi sí que sabe bailar! y el siguiente es de Shuu...**

**Shuu: Entendido... le voy a pedir la letra...**

**Shuu: Pásame la letra de la canción nene malo**

**Romanticloverheart(yo): No conozco esa canción, la voy a buscar... Y ala encontré creo que es esta...**

**Ayato: ¿Ya la tienes, oso perezoso?**

**Shuu: Creo que sí...**

_Bombastic i like you bom bom bom  
Nene malo!  
nene malo!_

Sos una nena mala (mala)  
muy mala (mala) nena mala (mala)  
ah ami me vuelve loco cuando veo  
tu cuerpo me pongo del coco  
mi mente maquinea de poquito a  
poco, ae eso me vuelve loco  
ae eso me vuelve loco

Cuando entras a la pista tu te portas mal  
cuando andamo por la calle tu te portas mal  
si te llevo a mi casa tu te portas mal, ae eso  
me vuelve loco, ae eso me vuelve loco, aaai

Nena mala, vamos a portarnos mal  
nena mala, y la pista reventar  
nena mala, vamos a portarnos mal  
tu y yo, en la noche la pista se prende  
a portarnos mal

Zeta records

Sos una nena mala (mala)  
muy mala (mala) nena mala (mala)  
ah ami me vuelve loco cuando veo  
tu cuerpo me pongo del coco  
mi mente maquinea de poquito a  
poco, ae eso me vuelve loco  
ae eso me vuelve loco

Cuando entras a la pista tu te portas mal  
cuando andamo por la calle tu te portas mal  
si te llevo a mi casa tu te portas mal, ae eso  
me vuelve loco, ae eso me vuelve loco, aaai

Nena mala, vamos a portarnos mal  
nena mala, y la pista reventar  
nena mala, vamos a portarnos mal  
tu y yo, en la noche la pista se prende  
a portarnos mal

_Romanticloverheart(yo): Minna-san... tenía pereza de escribir esto... por lo que decidí dejar volar vuestra imaginación... _

_PD: Ahora mismo en mi país son las 21:17... te go mucho sueño pero tengo que dar vuestros regalos..._

**Shuu: Ha sido humillante... de lo peor!**

**Subaru: Unos momentitos de publicidad y regresamos!**


	7. RETOS 6! QUÉ SUEÑO TENGO!

**Romanticloverheart(yo): Seguimos con el reto de Vale (Anónima):**

_Raito:dejarte humillar por la autora y sin cobrar vengaza  
yui: emborracharte y bailar en tubo con ropa de cuero negra durante 10  
Shuu: desnudarte y bailar la cancion " nene malo "  
Reiji:Ir a una playa nudista de ancianos y verlos por completos a todos  
Kanato: cantar la cancion de "yo soy tu gomimola" en calzones naranja  
Subaru:Besar a yui por TODO el cuerpo  
Ayato:Ver como yui coquetea a 25 hombres_

**Romanticloverheart(yo): He regresado! Y en serio, estos retos son muy buenos pero me dan taanta pereza escribirlos... hacedlos porfavor un poco más cortos los de las canciones... y le toca a Reiji!**

**Reiji: Ugh... por lo menos no tengo que desnudarme...**

**EN LA PLAYA...**

**Reiji: Ugh! *vomita* ya no puedo más! *salió ****corriendo de la playa***

**Romanticloverheart(yo): La persona que escribió este reto seguramente le contagió Laito sobre la exhibición... Y ahora te toca Kanato... otra canción... voy a buscar la letra... La encontré!**

_Yo soy tu gominola  
Yo soy tu gominola  
Osito gomi gomi gomi gomi gominola  
Yo soy tu gominola  
Yo soy tu gominola  
Osito gomi gomi dulce gomi gominola oleo_

Gomi gomi gomi gomi gominola  
Gomi gomi gomi gomi gominola

Kanato iba vestido del oso junto con Teddy que saltaba de un lado pa' otro.

Bai_ ding ba doli fiesta  
Bamm bing ba doli fiesta  
Breding ba doli fiesta fiesta pop  
Bai ding ba doli fiesta  
Bamm bing ba doli fiesta  
Breding ba doli fiesta fiesta pop_

Yo soy tu gominola  
Yo soy tu gominola  
Osito gomi gomi gomi gomi gominola  
Yo soy tu gominola  
Yo soy tu gominola  
Osito gomi gomi dulce gomi gominola oleo

Ba Ba Bidubidubi Yum Yum  
Ba Ba Bidubidubi Yum Yum  
Ba Ba Bidubidubi Yum Yum  
Tres besitos dulces  
Ba Ba Bidubidubi Yum Yum  
Ba Ba Bidubidubi Yum Yum  
Ba Ba Bidubidubi Yum Yum  
Tres besitos dulces

Gomi gomi gomi gomi gominola  
Gomi gomi gomi gomi gominola

Bai ding ba doli fiesta  
Bamm bing ba doli fiesta  
Breding ba doli fiesta fiesta pop  
Bai ding ba doli fiesta  
Bamm bing ba doli fiesta  
Breding ba doli fiesta fiesta pop

Yo soy tu gominola  
Yo soy tu gominola  
Osito gomi gomi gomi gomi gominola  
Yo soy tu gominola  
Yo soy tu gominola  
Osito gomi gomi dulce gomi gominola oleo

Tres besitos dulces  
Bailamos el Can-Can  
No tenemos pelo  
Y cantamos el refran

Ba Ba Bidubidubi Yum Yum  
Ba Ba Bidubidubi Yum Yum  
Ba Ba Bidubidubi Yum Yum  
Tres besitos dulces  
Ba Ba Bidubidubi Yum Yum  
Ba Ba Bidubidubi Yum Yum  
Ba Ba Bidubidubi Yum Yum  
Tres besitos dulces

Gomi gomi gomi gomi gominola  
Gomi gomi gomi gomi gominola

Yo soy tu gominola  
Yo soy tu gominola  
Osito gomi gomi gomi gomi gominola  
Yo soy tu gominola  
Yo soy tu gominola  
Osito gomi gomi dulce gomi gominola  
Yo soy tu gominola  
Yo soy tu gominola  
Osito gomi gomi gomi gomi gominola  
Yo soy tu gominola  
Yo soy tu gominola  
Osito gomi gomi dulce gomi gominola oleo

Fiesta pop  
Fiesta pop  
Fiesta pop  
Fiesta pop 

**Romanticloverheart(yo): Eso ha sido humillante... Te toca Subaru...**

**Subaru: *rojo* de-deacuerdo.. pero no aquí...**

**EN OTRO CUARTO...**

**Subaru empezó por la parte de arriba para continuar por el cuello cosa que hizo que Yui se...**

**Romanticloverheart(yo): STOP! El reto queda aunlado debido a que no vale nada de pornografía! Acaso tengo que repetir las normas! Y eso que se lo repito a Laito cada 2 por 3 como las rebajas de Corte Inglés... Y el siguiente es de coquetear a 25 personas... oe, eso es demasiado diálogo! Antes de llegar 1/10 ya estaría K.O. y ya enterrándome en una tumba! Lo voy a hacer un salto que tengo muucho sueño... zz... zz.z.z.z.z.z..z. ...**

**DESPUÉS DE COQUETEAR YUI CON 25 CHICOS...**

**Ayato: Voy a matarlos! *sale corriendo para torturar a los chicos coqueteados***

**Reiji: Oe! Despierte!**

**Romanticloverheart(yo): Buenos días... qué rápido ha pasado el tiempo...**

**Reiji: Sólo has dormido 1 hora... y di el siguiente...**

**Romanticloverheart(yo): Hai... es de... Mejor lo dejo pa mañana que tengo mucho sueño y dentro de un cuarto de hora empiezo a escribir Akina·Sakamaki y lo publico... Zzzz... Zzzzz...**

**Shuu: Se ha quedado dormida, hasta la próxima mis bellas durmientes...**


	8. RETOS 8!

**Romanticloverheart(yo): He regresado con los dos últimos retos antes de continuar a escribir Akina·Sakamaki! El siguiente reto es de Roxy-chan94!**

_Adoro esta historia me causa mucha risa  
1.-yui te reto a besar a papamaki  
2.-kanato te reto a quemar a teddy y cantarle a sus cenizas  
3.-yuma te reto a vestirte de mujer embarazada con ropa de pordiosero e ir ala calle a pedir limosna  
4.-reji te reto a vesar a christa  
5.-azusa te reto a cambiar de personalidad con kanato y kanato tu ala de azusa  
6.-kou te reto a besar a subaru  
7.-autora-chan te reto a desirle diez cumplidos a ayato  
8.-ruki te reto a patearle las joyas a raito tan fuerte que ya no pueda tener sexo ni masturbarse  
9.-shu te reto a vestirte de tu madre y actuar como ella  
10.-raito te reto a bailar seximente para la autora-chan  
11.-reto a todos a bailar la lambada muy pegaditos a yui y ala autora-chan  
si no cumplen con los retos los castigo deveran ser como el infierno mismo o peor pero si los sakamaki no cumplen los retos deveran asistir ala iglesia y resar yui su castigo sera ser mordida por papamaki la autora devera besar a ayato los mukami deveran vestirse de animalitos azuza como un panda,kou como un pollito,ruki de osito como teddy y yuma de perrito esos seran los castigos_

**Romanticloverheart(Yo): Me dan miedo estos retos... Comencemos con Yui y Papamaki...**

**Yui: No gracias... prefiero castigo... prefiero besar a Laito que al padre...**

**Romanticloverheart(yo): Entonces la fama del padre se va a la basura! Y continuemos con Kanato!**

**Kanato: Sayonara Teddyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! *quemando a Teddy mientras cantaba la misma frase***

**Romanticloverheart(yo): Ahora Yuma!**

**Yuma: Eso es demasiado humillante... pero lo haré...**

**SE FUE A LA CALLE...**

**Yuma*vestido de mujer con grandes pechos con una tripa muy grande*: Ugh! *actuó sintiendo dolor en el estómago***** Ayuda...**

**Doctor: No se preocupe enseguida le llevo al hospital...**

**EN EL HOSPITAL...**

**Doctor: Señora, le doy 1 000. 000 de $ por si necesita ayuda, me despido, aquí tienes mi tarjeta *entregando a Yuma la tarjeta y la pasta***

**Yuma: A-arigato...**

**Romanticloverheart(yo): ¡¿EN SERIO?! Pasemos al siguiente que no me creo lo que acaba de pasar!**

**Reiji: ... **

**Romanticloverheart(yo): ¡NNOOOOOOOOO! Tócala y te mato! Grr...**

**Reiji: ¿Ves? El problema es que la autora es muy sobreprotectora con Christa... Y todo el que intente algo con ella puede ir cavando su tumba...**

**Romanticloverheart(yo): Reiji estás fichado...**

**Reiji: *se acerca a Christa y le da un beso en la mejilla* Nooooo! *es arrastrado por la autora hasta un cuarto extraño...***

**Romanticloverheart(yo): He regresado! *se oyen gritos de Reiji* El siguiente es Azusa!**

**Asuza: Ne... Teddy, ¿quieres comer pastel de chocolate? *aparece Teddy misteriosamente***

**Kanato: Quiero sufrir... jejeje... *cogiendo un cuchillo de cocina***

**Romanticloverheart(yo): Te toca Kou!**

**Kou: Besar a un tío?! Oe, eso es medio Yaoi!**

**Subaru: No quiero ser un Gey! Rechaza el reto!**

**Kou: ¡No quiero! Me llamarán cobarde... T_T**

**Subaru: Pues házlo rápido! *siendo besado por Kou fugazmente***

**Romanticloverheart(yo): ****Y ahora me toca darle a Ayato 10 cumplidos... 1. Ayato eres perfecto en ser un fanático de los takoyakis. 2. Eres perfectamente i-dio-ta. 3. Eres el hermano más estúpido y sádico de los 6 hermanos. 4. Eres el amo de mucos corazones de chicas. 5. Etto... Esres muy bueno jugando al baloncesto. 6. Amas a Yui a primera vista 7. Tienes tan pocas capacidades que decirte 10 cumplidos es difícil 8. Te pareces a tu viejo 9. Eres sumamente tonto en cuanto a conocimientos del mundo Y por último Esto... Parece que eres débil! Y en el siguiente reto te quiero decir esto ****Kou, date por muerto e igual con Reiji... *aura oscura amenazante llevando a Kou a donde llevó Reiji...***

**Kou: Nooooooooo! Dueleeee!**

**Romanticloverheart(yo): *regresando* Ahora continuemos con Ruki!**

**Ruki: *sonríe* Eso es fácil! *dando una buena patada a Laito en sus partes nobles**

**Laito: Du-du-du-dueleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!**

**Romanticloverheart(yo): Y ahora Shuu!**

**Shuu: qué molesto... *empezó a tejer una tela con un vestido de lujo puesto***

**Romanticloverheart(yo): Y a continuación Laito!**

**Laito: ¿Más bailes? Si ya me humillé con esa persona! Pero la aceptaré...**

**Laito comenzó a bailar sexymente, pero a la autora no le interesaba ese tipo de baile, por lo que sacó su IPad 2 y comenzó a ver animes mientras que hacía un directo en YouTube de cómo bailaba Laito...**

**Romanticloverheart(yo): Laito te he humillado delante de millones de personas, jódete! Y ahora si me permite nos toca bailar a todos... *apagando la cámara con la que grabó el baile de Raito***

**Kou: ¿Qué tal si para bailar más juntos nos metemos en un cuarto muy pequeño?**

**Romanticloverheart(yo): Sé que me voy a arrepentir de esto, pero de acuerdo, encuentra esa habitación y vamos...**

**Kou: Ya la encontré! Por aquí!**

**DENTRO DE LA HABITACIÓN...**

**Romanticloverheart(yo): Esto es muy peque... apenas cabemos todos junto con un pequeño espacio personal...**

**Todos comenzaron a bailar, Laito como siempre acosaba a las chicas, y la autora lo estrellaba a la pared... Los vampiros intentaban beber de Yui, cosa que la autora al final los ató y se terminó el reto...**

**Romanticloverheart(yo): Y el úmnico castigo es para Yui! Papamaki ven a morderla...**

**KarlHeinz: Aquí estoy, y en aquí humana...**

**Yui: N-no...**

**KarlHeinz: Ya es tarde... *cogiéndola al estilo princesa mordiéndola en el hombro***

**Romanticloverheart(yo): Y creo que ya he acabado por hoy... ah! no, me falta uno quees de neko chan (Anónimo):**

_hola soy fujoshi y me gustaria ser un reto de que kanato y laito se besaran en un apasionado beso mientras todos los miren en especial yui nunca se sabe si despertara su instinto asi amo los trillizos no me importa si laito se acostara con cordelia pero recibio su merecido de que kanato la quemara._

**Romanticloverheart(yo): Acabad con esto Kanato y Laito que llevo +6 horas intentando hacer este capítulo, pero no tengo inspiración...**

**Knato: ¡NO QUIERO!**

**Laito: Pues yo sí... quiero probar los lindos labios de mi hermanito... (acercándose a los labios de Kanato peligrosamente)**

**Kanato: N-no... (siendo besado por Laito apasionadamente)**

**Romanticloverheart(yo): Bueno hasta los próximos retos que mandéis! Mata ne!**


End file.
